


Let Me Help You

by TaymeeLove



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blow Job, Castiel catches you masterbating, Dirty Talk, Eating out, F/M, Reader-Insert, Slightly Dominant Castiel, sexy times with Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-10
Updated: 2015-09-10
Packaged: 2018-04-20 01:24:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4768310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaymeeLove/pseuds/TaymeeLove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a hunt you and the boys go to the bar. You have a few drinks there with the boys, you have a lot less of a tolerance than the boys do. You were feeling yourself pretty well by the time you guys got back home, but the boys weren’t done drinking yet so when you get home you all have another beer. Deciding it’s time to cut yourself off you go to the kitchen and fill up a cup half full of juice. Telling the boys goodnight you head to your room.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let Me Help You

Closing the door of your room behind you and locking it, you decided you want another drink but didn’t want to embarrass yourself in front of the boys. You grabbed your hidden bottle of Southern Comfort out of your lingerie drawer and poured some into your cup of juice filling it the rest of the way up. Looking in your drawer you decided you were going to put some lingerie. You chose your black lacy lingerie with 2 off white lace lines coming down the middle with just string attaching the two sides coming together in a perfect bow between your boobs the lingerie came just below your ass, you paired it with an off white lacy thong. You were saving the outfit for someone special but decided that since you felt sexy from all the drinks you had had that it was as good of time as any to wear it.  
You turn on your television trying to find something to watch, you come across a title you thought sounded good and clicked on it to watch. You had no idea it was a porno until you realized the acting was horrible and the girls lips were way to huge to be actresses, then there was the extremely long sex scene going on. You fiddled for the remote to change the channel than thought to yourself, “What the hell, no one is going to do this for me I might as well just keep watching and please myself’”  
Your left hand moved up your thigh and reached under the top of your panties. Using your index finger and your middle finger you start rubbing your clit. Closing your eyes in ecstasy you let your mind wonder, thinking of someone who you wanted to pretend was doing this to you. You let your mind wonder only one person came to mind, Cas. Imagining his beautiful ocean colored eyes you move your hand down more and placing your middle finger and ring finger into your already dripping wet vagina. Moving your fingers in and out so slowly as to savor every second wondering if this would be what it would feel like if Cas were actually doing it. You mouth Cas’ name trying your hardest not to yell it out in ecstasy, your mind screaming his name. You start rubbing your clit with your thumb, as you’re just about to cum.  
Suddenly you feel a hand on your cheek and another on your hand that’s in your panties. “Let me help you Y/N.” you hear a voice in your room. You open your eyes and jump back fumbling for your blanket to cover yourself, you see Cas standing there, looking at you in a way that you never imagined he could, the want you saw in his eyes to you was almost enough to finish what you were doing without even having to touch yourself anymore.  
“How… What..” You try to speak “How long have you been standing there? What are you doing here?”  
“I heard you yelling my name so I came down here to see if you needed help. I see you were doing just fine on your own, but I’m sure I can do better.” He said with a smirk on his face and grabbing your cup on your night stand and drinking the rest of it, almost sounding and looking exactly like Dean when he hits on a girl.  
“Do you know what to do? Are you even allowed?” You tried to ask without sounding to rude.  
“I know exactly what I’m doing.” He said while reaching towards you. “You going to let me help you or not?” You decide to let him. Always wondering if he would be any good.  
He grabbed the blanket and pulled it off of you while moving your legs on either side of him. He placed his right hand on your cheek again and started kissing you. The kiss was so passionate, but also felt dirty and rough, a perfect mix of both you didn’t ever want to stop. His left hand found its way to your ass grabbed it, just rough enough that you let out a small moan. His right hand starts inching down your face to your neck then down to your breasts, grabbing it in his hand and squeezing, you let out another moan. He let go of your breast and stopped kissing you, pulling back so he could see what he was doing, he grabbed a string of the bow tying your lingerie together and pulled making the two sides come apart and falling off your boobs, leaving them for Cas to see. A smile came across his face. He grabbed your hair with his left hand and pulled your head to the side and started kissing your neck, with his right hand he grabbed your breast and started playing with it a little more before moving slowly down your side making you shiver in excitement, he moved his hand under your undies and starts to move his fingers across your clit. “Oh Cas” You scream out a little louder than you hoped, making him stop kissing your neck and look at you with a smirk on his face, looking in your eyes, he pushed his fingers into your vagina with a determined force to make you scream his name again.  
You realized you were practically naked while Cas still had on all of his clothes. You grab his trench coat and pulled it off his shoulders just slow enough to feel his biceps. He took his fingers out of your vagina to help get his coat off, and throwing it onto your floor. You moved to the suit jacket, inching it off to feel his biceps again, grabbing behind his back again to get his hands out of it and off, you start unbuttoning his shirt as fast as you could before finally inching that off of him as well. When you got to the shirt he had underneath all of that he grabbed it behind his head pulling it off, as you grabbed his belt and unbuckled it, just placing it beside you for use later if you felt like it. Not wanting to move from the position he had you in, he snaps his finger and his pants and boxers were off and laying on the floor with the rest of his clothes.  
You wrap your legs around him and pulled him closer feeling the thickness and hardness of his dick. He starts kissing your neck again, this time only staying there for a few seconds before moving lower. Staying at your breast for a few seconds, he moved your nipple into his mouth with his tongue and starts to suck, only staying there long enough for you to let out a few moans. With his tongue he moves down your body, stopping at your hips and kissing them while he pulls your underwear off.  
You looked down at him between your legs letting your mind wonder wishing he would stay down there and show you what else his tongue can do, not realizing he can hear your thoughts until it was too late. He looked up at you, you couldn’t see his mouth but you could tell there was a smirk on his lips as he moved his tongue around your clit. “Oh My God Caaaaass, Fuuuuuccckk.” you screamed, as you shook, he had made you cum already, and still kept going licking up every bit of wetness that had come out of you and making more with every flick of his tongue on your clit. He moved down a bit more, licking around your lips before he put his tongue inside and licking a few times. You scream out a few more moans.  
Not being able to take any more you grabbed his hair and pulled his head back and grabbing his hips with your feet you pulled him up towards you. When his hips were between yours again you grabbed him by his shoulders and pushed him onto his back, you straddle his knees and grab the pony tail holder off your wrist and pull your hair back into a pony tail. You licked up and down Cas’ dick a few times before you open your mouth and swallow as much of it as you can, with your left hand holding you up you grab his dick with your right and start to stroke it in motion with your mouth. Cas let out a few moans. You smiled around his dick and giggled at how much he was enjoying it, which only made him moan even more.  
Not wanting you to make him cum before he had felt like it means to be inside you, he moved his hips and put his hand on your head letting you know to stop. “Come here.” He said so demanding and sexy it sent a shiver down your spine. You did as he said grabbing his dick with one hand and sliding it into you. You moved up and down a few times before you got a rhythm. He grabbed you by your hips and help you move faster and harder before you got that rhythm down too. “Oh Y/N you feel so good.” He moaned as he let his hand off your hips and smack your ass with it, you let out a loud moan. Realizing you like it when you get your ass smacked he did it a few more times, making you move up and down faster and harder every time, your nails digging deeper into his chest.  
He grabbed you by your hips again and turned over so he was on top this time. He started out slow making little moans fall out of your mouth as you closed your eyes wanting to soak in ever second of this into memory. You felt as if you were floating. You went to grab the pillow behind your head to squeeze it, instead of Cas’ back, you didn’t feel a pillow, you didn’t feel anything. You opened to your eyes to look at Cas who had a huge smile on his face, you looked around and realized you were floating. Cas let out a little giggle as he grabbed your ass with one hand and your head with the other gently pulling your hair. You moved your arms up around his back and dug your nails into it as hard as you could dig. You start kissing and biting his neck. “Cum for me again baby.” He says breathless as he grabs your ass even harder and moves his hand around, dragging his fingers the whole way there till he starts rubbing your clit with his fingers. “Cum for me Y/N” He commands again. You felt like you’ve never came this hard in your life before, your whole body twitching and shaking in elation at the same time you feel his dick twitching inside of you a few times before he cums too.  
Falling back down to the bed, he laid on top of you for a few seconds. Neither of you able to move, nor did either one of you want to move, you wanted to still feel close.  
Coughing a few times trying to find your voice. “How did you learn how to do all of that?” You said breathless barely able to let the words come out of your mouth.  
“The pizza man.” He said with a smile as he pressed one of your hip down with one hand making you lift up the other just enough to be able to smack your ass with his other hand, you moaned. Pulling himself off of you just enough to see your face, “Lets do it again” He said.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank You For Reading, You... You are a loverly people :D  
> Follow My Personal Tumblr -- http://taymeelove.tumblr.com/  
> or.  
> Follow My Fan Fic Tumblr -- http://fanfictaymee.tumblr.com/  
> or.  
> Follow My Wattpad -- https://www.wattpad.com/user/TaymeeLove
> 
> I will most likely be only posting the links on my fanfic page now instead of the works. And my works will be posted on here and Wattpad, and if I ever figure out FanFic...


End file.
